Sepultus
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Tradução. Original por Chaed. Pré RE5, oneshot, Jill/Chris, Jill/Wesker.


**Nota da autora: Ao invés de estudar neuroanatomia pro meu exame eu preferi brincar um pouco com a sanidade de Jill. É muito mais divertido. Felizmente isso saiu bom o bastante pra compensar o tempo de aprendizado perdido. ;) Me digam o que acharam.**

**Retratação: Permita-nos, mais uma vez, investigar profundamente o significado de **_**fan**_**fiction.**

**sepultus**  
>enterrada<p>

É o dia cinquenta e oito quando Jill chora pela primeira vez, mas é desde a metade do dia três que as lágrimas começam a brotar. Ela está inclinada sobre a esterilidade branca da parede de seu quarto e sente o frio dos tijolos em suas mãos. Ele virá outra vez, pra visitá-la e ter certeza de que ela está bem, pra conferir se ela está viva, e ver se por acaso ela não encontrou outra maneira de atrair atenção pra si mesma. Ele está vindo e ela até já escuta seus passos, calmos, regulares, como se viessem de uma máquina.

É o dia seis quando o desespero toma conta, enquanto ela está presa dentro de um corpo despedaçado e é forçada a escutar às lembranças dele sobre sua morte. Apenas quando seus mal curados ossos começam a calcificar que ele ordena a seus médicos que a sedem, pra que ela pare de se debater contra uma realidade que não existe mais.

Jill chacoalha a cabeça, para frente e para trás, pensando sobre o dia três-milhões-e-nove, quando ela finalmente será capaz de arrancar aquele dispositivo de seu peito e encontrar todos os tubos encravados em seu corpo. Ela os arrancará com avidez e assistirá o veneno correr para fora de suas veias, até que seus sentidos retornem e ela se veja de volta ao dia um, amarrada à uma maca e avisada de que resistir é inútil. Ele vai rir e irá dizer o quanto ele admira sua persistência, e sobre como suas tentativas de fuga são o ponto alto de sua rotina diária.

É o dia dois, apenas o dias dois de uma eternidade, quando ela se sente sufocar devido ao pânico estreitando sua garganta, e ela sabe que precisa continuar indefinidamente neste horrível estado de asfixia.

A sala não tem janelas, apenas uma porta. Na maior parte do tempo ela a olha e imagina o que guarda atrás de si, e pondera sobre quando aquela porta se abrirá para revelar o final do pesadelo. É difícil manter os pensamentos. Não há palavras pra descrever como o tempo passa rápido, quando um minuto pode ser uma hora e um dia se vai em um segundo.

Ela ouve à tranca se mover e à maçaneta virar. Ele entra e para por um instante para inspecionar o quarto. Não há muito pra ver. Uma cama e uma tigela de comida ao lado da porta, uma garrafa plástica com água, intocada. Por fim ele olha pra ela, como se ela fosse a coisa mais insignificante do mundo.

Ele atravessa o quarto em três longos passos, se curvando sobre ela e tocando sua testa, febril e úmida. Ele enxuga uma lágrima de seu rosto como se sabendo como a sanidade se esvai de sua mente. Ele toma sua mão na dele, pressionando os dedos contra sua pele para sentir-lhe a pulsação.

É o dia quinhentos-e-noventa-e-oito quando ele desaparece e Chris toma seu lugar, tocando seu corpo frágil com um cuidado que ela sequer é capaz de compreender. Ela está fraca agora, tendo jogado num nível impossível de completar. Ela não come ou bebe desde que o dia doze acabou, porque ela prefere acabar consigo mesma sozinha a deixar que ele e seus médicos a destruam pedaço por pedaço.

No dia duzentos-e-um Jill percebe que não é mais capaz de separar realidade de alucinação. É Chris quem provoca seus ferimentos e Wesker quem lhe dá as doses de antibiótico e veneno. É Chris quem a condena e lhe ordena a praticar crimes desumanos, mas é Wesker quem sussurra palavras de conforto em sua orelha quando ela tenta justificar suas ações.

Ele a levanta do chão com a facilidade de quem ergue uma pluma. Sua cabeça vacila contra o couro de suas vestes. Ela pode sentir um fraco cheiro de perfume, um misto entre asseio clínico e o odor ácido de cadáveres estripados. É difícil se concentrar, mas quando ela o faz, é Chris quem a deita na cama e diz que tudo vai ficar bem. Um dedo frio desliza de seu pescoço para seu peito. O dispositivo está lhe matando, infeccionado depois de ter sido arrancado tantas vezes. Sua pele está vermelha e inchada e ela geme enquanto o dedo dele traça seu caminho através da ferida aberta, e começa a espantar os fantasmas do passado e demônios do futuro.

É o dia quarenta. Dia oito.

É um jogo em que ela perde e ele ganha, pouco importa o quão bem ela jogue. Ele sempre é o melhor, brincando com ela, distorcendo seus sentidos e enganando sua emoções até que seu cérebro tenha uma sobrecarga e desista.

É o dia quatro e ela sabe que Chris virá para salvá-la. No dia setenta ela não tem tanta certeza. No dia onze ela abandona toda a esperança. E no dia longe-demais-pra-poder-contar o pensamento sobre um resgate já é uma saudade distante, afogada num silêncio sem fim.

É o dia infinito, quando é concedido à Jill um breve momento de clareza. Então ela parou de contar. É o dia-em-branco. Dia zero.

Hora de se render.

_Esperança, moribunda, fugiu – e a Piedade suspirou um adeus.  
>-Lord Byron<em>

_**Fim**_

**o.O.o**

_Há alguns dias eu me deparei com essa fanfic e fiquei simplesmente de queixo caído. Notando que o MSN da Chaed em seu perfil, eu decidi adicioná-la e pedir permissão para traduzi-la, porque eu simplesmente precisava dividir isso._

_Aos que leem inglês,eu sugiro MUITO que confiram o trabalho da autora – vale cada segundo lido._

_Thanks a lot for giving me permission for this, Chaed!/Muito obrigado por ter dado permissão pra isso, Chaed!_

_Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu._

_**Patrícia Loupee**_


End file.
